


Soft Asshole

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair can be soft, Crosshair is soft with Echo, Crosshair likes Echo's neck, Echo is a sweetheart and a bottom, Echo is soft, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, fight me, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Crosshair was an asshole… Echo didn’t know why he found that attractive.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Crosshair
Series: Paranormal Domino [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Soft Asshole

“Fuck. _Fuck,_ Cross.” Crosshair dragged his teeth down the side of Echo’s neck, fingers pressed into his sternum to keep him trapped against the wall. The thigh that was snuggled between Echo’s legs shifted lightly causing Echo to shiver. “Fuck me.”

The silver haired clone laughed lowly as he dragged his nails up the ARC Trooper’s hip as he sunk his teeth into the skin behind Echo’s ear. Echo arched his back as his jaw dropped and a strangled noise fell from his lips, one hand slamming into the durasteel wall behind him with enough power to make his cybernetic groan from the impact. Crosshair was an asshole; he had been ever since Echo met him. Sure, he had his moments where he was gentle and kind, but he was still an asshole. Echo, for some ungodly reason, found that more attractive than he should. Crosshair’s grin was like that of a nexu, _sharp_ and _predatory_ ; it made Echo weak at the knees.

“You with me, reg? Not gonna have you rub one out on me.” Crosshair licked over the blooming bruise behind Echo’s ear as he dragged his teeth down to the pulse point. Echo’s hands scrambled at Crosshair’s back, digging strong fingers into the thinner man’s back. Gods, Echo could feel the heat of him through their blacks; it felt like he was _melting_ into the floor. The ARC could do nothing more than nod his head slowly, heat blooming in his gut as Crosshair pulled him into a harsh kiss, devouring his mouth like he was a _starving_ man and Echo was his first meal in a while. He didn’t know why that made this even _hotter_. He was going to kill him! Echo cursed against Crosshair’s lips as the man dragged his hand down his chest and palmed him through his blacks. Crosshair laughed lowly once more, unzipping Echo’s top slowly with his free hand. He was losing his brain function by the _second_! “Answer the question, reg.”

“Yes, elek, ‘lek. Cross, plea-”

Echo was silenced by another kiss, this one softer and less desperate. Echo’s eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, hands moving to curl around the sniper’s neck. He felt like he had run 20 klicks in full gear, and all because Crosshair was _mauling_ his neck. Karking _animal_. The soft kiss they shared ended as Crosshair moved to nip along Echo’s jawline, moving down to his shoulder. Crosshair left a pattern of hot and cold down Echo’s neck as he gave open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck. Echo shivered at the sensation and gave a low curse as the sniper rolled his hips against his.

“ _Cross_ , Cross, please, _fuck._ You’re kill _ing_ me,” Echo panted out, whining when the sniper dug his teeth into Echo’s shoulder, moving the blacks aside with his free hand.

The sniper merely pressed a kiss to the new mark on Echo’s skin, ignoring the sweet begging on Echo’s lips. Deft and long fingers curled around Echo’s jaw and tipped his head back. Lips sealed themselves over Echo’s pulse point as Crosshair’s other hand shifted below Echo’s waist band and into his pants. “ _Karking_ hells.”

“Don’t fire off now, reg. I still have some plans for you,” Crosshair grinned, purred practically, as he pulled back and wrapped a hand around Echo’s decee, placing the other on the wall beside Echo’s shoulder.

“Get on with it, you shabuir,” Echo snarled lowly as he tugged Crosshair in for a harsh kiss, biting at the sniper’s lips and rolling his hips into Crosshair’s hand for effect.

Crosshair always tasted like warm whiskey to Echo, clearly it was the man’s favorite drink. The ARC half wondered what he tasted like to Crosshair, but he never asked. Crosshair pulled his hand away from Echo’s decee, pulling a wrecked whimper from the older clone. There was a sharp bite to his jawline as Crosshair pulled him away from the wall of the sniper’s room and manhandled him on to the bunk. Crosshair smirked down at Echo as he pinned the ARC to the bunk; it was a crooked thing, pulling at his lips to make him look dangerous and a little too pleased with himself. It was hot, and Crosshair knew it.

“Tsikala, ori’vod?” Crosshair leaned down, pale and deft fingers curling in Echo’s bronze and loose ones. Echo shivered at the mando’a pooling from Crosshair’s lips, legs falling open to grant more room for the sniper. He wanted to kiss that smirk off the sniper’s face.

“’Lek,” Echo answered softly, already out of breath from having his neck mauled by the man above him.

Crosshair’s smirk widened as he moved to kiss Echo softly. Echo moved his free hand up to curl his hand around the back of the sniper’s neck, melting back into the bunk. The next words out of Crosshair’s mouth were spoken against Echo’s lips.

“Good. Now, let me work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Ori'vod: older sibling  
> Shabuir: insult  
> Tsikala: ready?  
> elek: yes  
> 'lek: yeah


End file.
